


it's the sweetest in the middle

by amaltheaz



Series: we could make a lot of loving before the sun goes down [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, forgive me Father for I have sinned, kind of mirror play I guess?, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: “My sister is an asshole.”“That’s not exactly news.” Clarke sat up and reached for the box, pulling more of the wrapping paper away from it until they both could clearly see what was on the box. “Oh, your sister got you a-”“A vibrator.”





	it's the sweetest in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_because3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/gifts).



> I'm supposed to be working on my clexa sex party au fic but then my wife wanted me to write her porn and this is what happened.

Clarke was in the kitchen, humming happily while making grilled cheese sandwiches for Lexa and herself. Clarke had had the day off while Lexa had a long day at work, judging from the way she stumbled in the apartment with a look of thunder in her eyes. So Clarke decided to treat her girlfriend to comfort foods and a relaxing night with Netflix.

She plated the sandwiches and took out two cold bottles of beer from the fridge when she spotted the wrapped box by the front door that Anya had left for Lexa earlier in the day. Her girlfriend’s older sister stopped by with the package, having come home from her own trip just a few days before. “Lexa?” Clarke called out, placing the sandwiches and the bottles on the coffee table in front of the television. 

She had heard the shower stop so she knew Lexa was most likely getting dressed in her most comfortable clothes. Clarke shrugged when her girlfriend didn’t answer back, figuring that Lexa probably couldn’t hear her over the music on the stereo. She walked over to their bedroom and knew she was right when she saw Lexa struggling with dancing to the music and pulling up her cotton shorts. “Hey pretty girl.”

Clarke chuckled when Lexa jumped, startled by her interruption, grinning at the narrowed glare. She moved closer to place her hands on Lexa’s hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I made a peace offering in the form of grilled cheese?” 

Lexa’s glare softened and she smiled bashfully, placing her hands over the ones on her hips. “Thank you, Clarke.”

“It’s all in the living room and oh, Anya left you something when she came by this afternoon.” Her girlfriend frowned and she knew instinctively that it was because she missed seeing her sister. She reached up to kiss Lexa’s forehead, soothing the deep furrow between her eyebrows. “She said she’ll drop by for brunch this weekend.” 

Lexa sighed. “Oh that’s good. What did she leave me?”

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “She told me it was for you.”

“Babe, you  _ know _ you’re allowed to open my packages.” 

Clarke shrugged once more, nuzzling into Lexa’s neck and breathing her in as a rosy pink tinted her cheeks and she scrunched her nose. Lexa had told her a couple of months after they moved in together that she had nothing to hide from Clarke, expressly giving her permission to open packages because she was usually buying things for them anyway. “I know but I still feel weird about that.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.” She playfully smacked Lexa’s ass before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the living room. “Now come on, grilled cheese is waiting for you.”

The package lay forgotten by the front door as she and Clarke sat cuddled up on the couch, happily consuming their sandwiches and drinking their beers while watching old episode of Friends. 

\--- 

They were getting ready for bed when Lexa remembered the package. Clarke was just crawling on top of the sheets and getting comfortable while Lexa was propping some windows slightly open as the heat had been completely unbearable today. “Hey, what do you think Anya left for me?” she asked before walking back out to the living room to grab the package. 

It wasn’t a very big box, rectangular with a small, odd shape protruding in the middle. A little bit of weight on it but nothing terribly heavy. Lexa tried shaking it and there was a little thumping sound but nothing to indicate what was inside. She shrugged at Clarke’s questioning look and decided to just rip open the brown wrapping paper. The first thing she saw was a pack of batteries taped down to the actual box that was also wrapped. “Are you sure this is supposed to be for me?” At Clarke’s shrug, she pulled the pack of batteries off the box, ripping the paper along the way. She paused when she saw the picture on the box. “Oh god.”

“Baby, what is it?”

“My sister is an asshole.”

“That’s not exactly news.” Clarke sat up and reached for the box, pulling more of the wrapping paper away from it until they both could clearly see what was on the box. “Oh, your sister got you a-”

“A vibrator.”

“A rabbit to be more specific.” She looked up when she felt Lexa’s stare and saw the glare in her green eyes. “But I mean, who cares about specifics,” she mumbled. She grabbed the box, absently looking over the words on it, noting the length and numerous functions it apparently had. “It looks pretty legit, Lex. Do you not like it?”

She sighed and sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend. “It’s not that I don’t like it. I mean, whether I do or not, she’s my sister. I don’t want to have to think ‘gee, this was such a great and thoughtful gift. Must bake Anya thank-you cookies,’ when I'm fucking you from behind. I mean, doesn’t that seem weird to you?”

Clarke hesitated to reply and kept her gaze on the box in her hands. Lexa’s words made something wild flutter low in her belly and she swallowed down her arousal. “Can I use it on myself then?” 

Her eyebrows arched in surprise. “Right now?”

“Yeah?” 

“Really?”

“Yeah?”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“... Can I watch?”

Clarke swallowed thickly as she slowly nodded and they shared a charged look as thoughts of Anya and her inappropriate gift disappeared. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and they took turns quickly undressing each other before Lexa breathlessly pulled away, taking the box from Clarke’s hands and opened it up. She took off the bottom compartment and dropped in the batteries that Anya had generously and so thoughtfully provided for them. “How do you want to do this?”

Taking the vibrator in her hand, Clarke scooted forward to sit in the middle of the bed and patted the space behind her. “Close the door and come here.” She waited for Lexa to do as she told her and when her girlfriend's thighs encased her own, she leaned back to offer her lips for Lexa to kiss and reached back to tangle her fingers in long, silky hair. She let herself fall back on her girlfriend, shivering at the hard nipples poking her back when Lexa wrapped her arms around her to pull them closer together. 

The temperature might have been cooler that evening but there was still a certain kind of humidity in the air. It made everything seem lazier and their movements felt heavier as sheens of sweat were already covering their bodies. The lamps on either side of their bed were still on and gave the room a soft, warm glow. Lexa nipped on her girlfriend’s pale shoulder, her hands cupping two full breasts. Clarke’s hand was on her thigh, fingers digging into toned skin as her teeth grazed the side of her girlfriend’s neck. Her fingers pinched and pulled at pink nipples until they were rock hard in her palms. “You want me to warm you up, baby?” 

She reached for Lexa’s hand on her breast and sliding it down her body until those talented fingers felt the thick, wet heat coating her thighs. Clarke felt the groan rumbling in Lexa’s chest vibrate against her back and she grinded her ass to feel an answering wetness between her girlfriend’s legs. She chuckled huskily. “I think we’re good.”

With Lexa’s hand still lightly touching her, Clarke turned on the vibrator, watching in fascination as it began to buzz gently in her hand, and she guessed she found the speed button when the buzzing became stronger. Her mouth gaped open when the head of the shaft began to rotate after she pressed another button. Her pussy clenched desperately at the thought of it moving inside her. “Oh god,” she whimpered, just imagining what it would feel like. 

Lexa looked over Clarke’s shoulder to the vibrator and she watched the way that her girlfriend held onto it. She took her hand away from between Clarke’s thighs and grabbed the vibrator. She pressed the button to stop it completely. “Come on baby, let’s see how well we can fuck you with this.”

Clarke grabbed onto Lexa’s thighs and leaned back as she moaned deeply at the first touch on her clit. She moved her hips when Lexa began to stroke the tip of the shaft over and between her wet folds. She could feel Lexa grinding up against her, could feel how wet her girlfriend was and she could feel the needy way that Lexa pawed at her breast, kneading it and pulling her nipple. Her breath hitched when Lexa turned on the vibrator and that gentle buzz moved over her clit, pressing gentle circles over it. She rolled up her hips, whining when Lexa purposefully kept it just slightly out of her reach. “Lexa babe, please,” she begged, moaning out when the buzzing became stronger but her pussy still tightened around nothing. 

“Ready, baby?” she asked, dragging the shaft of the vibrator up Clarke’s swollen cunt once more before positioning it where she needed it to be. She waited until she felt Clarke nod back against her shoulder and she pushed the vibrator inside. Lexa slowed down at Clarke’s gasp, letting her get used to the stretch before she continued until all seven inches were inside her. She pulled it out until only the head of the shaft was inside and began slow, shallow thrusts, reveling in the filthy, wet sounds that echoed in the silence of their bedroom. 

Clarke groaned louder when a button was pressed to begin a random rhythm of vibrations, and she nearly screamed when Lexa finally -  _ finally _ \- pressed the button that rotated the shaft. Her pussy clenched tight around it as it had earlier when she thought of it. Before she realized it, Lexa had grabbed her hand, guiding her to thrust the vibrator herself. “Baby,” she whined.

“Keep going, baby,” Lexa gently instructed while she moved her hand to sweep blonde hair to the side. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Clarke groaned in surprise when she felt Lexa’s tongue slowly and carefully dragging up her sensitive neck before sharp teeth sank into the softness of her skin. Her hips bucked at the pressure of Lexa making her mark on her skin. She hadn’t realized that she was still cursing loudly until Lexa’s hand was on her mouth which only made her roll her eyes and fuck herself even harder and faster. 

“Baby,” she whispered, her mouth still grazing the mark that she had left on her girlfriend’s neck. Clarke only whined against the palm of her hand. “Are you gonna come for me, Clarke?”

Clarke looked up and in doing so, she realized how they had been positioned this whole time, facing their full-length mirror that was hanging on their bedroom door. Her dark blue eyes locked onto the image of herself sitting with her legs spread wide open, so much sweat trickling down her body, and of Lexa, her beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend, sitting behind her with her hair loose and wild from the humidity, the glow of her skin and the way it contrasted with her own pale body. She watched the way her hand moved the vibrator in and out of her pussy, thick strings of cum trailing out of her. Her eyes followed as Lexa took her hand off her mouth, down to her breast to pinch and twist a nipple before moving further down to drag her short nails firmly over Clarke’s inner thigh. 

“Baby,” she uttered huskily. “Baby, look up.” Her breath hitched when Lexa finally looked up and their gazes met in the mirror. Clarke watched as realization dawned over her girlfriend, watched her dark green eyes hungrily taking in the full image of them together like this.

“Fuck, Clarke,” she groaned. Lexa could barely handle it, seeing Clarke splayed out in front of the mirror with that vibrator in her hand going in and out of her pussy. She grinded harder against Clarke, uncaring that she was mindlessly humping her girlfriend at this point. She knew that the blonde could feel her when Clarke moaned and moved to press back against her. 

Clarke released her desperate hold on Lexa’s leg, attempting to soothe the deep marks her nails had left behind before reaching up to Lexa’s hair, tugging at them. She turned and pulled her girlfriend closer until their lips could meet and Clarke felt herself begin to shake and tremble under Lexa’s kiss, it was slow and sensual in such a way that Clarke felt like her clit throbbed with every swipe of Lexa’s tongue over her own. 

Lexa softened the rough touches on Clarke’s thigh and her breast when the blonde moaned into her mouth, her body stiffening as her release came over her. She moved swiftly from behind Clarke, gently pushing her girlfriend to lay back on the mattress after slowly pulling the vibrator out from inside her. Clarke shuddered and whined at the loss. Lexa switched off the vibrator, momentarily distracted by how it was so completely soaked with Clarke’s cum. She gave the shaft an experimental lick, moaning at the familiar thick, musky taste of Clarke coating her tongue. She took more of the vibrator in her mouth, sucking off as much of Clarke’s wetness that she could take, indifferent to the filthy slurping sounds that she was making. It wasn't until she heard her girlfriend groan above her that Lexa looked up and Clarke’s dark blue eyes were staring so intently down at her, staring at her mouth wrapped around the vibrator, staring at her hollowed-out cheeks. She released the vibrator with an audible pop and a smirk on her lips. 

“Did you like that, baby?” she asked, dropping the vibrator on the mattress and crawling up on her hands and knees to hover over Clarke. An enthusiastic nod was all that Clarke seemed able to give her. Her girlfriend’s eyes were hazy but focused on her and followed her every move. There was a flush in her cheeks that told Lexa what she already knew. 

Lexa knew her girlfriend's body well. She had spent countless hours upon hours learning it and loving it with all that she had. She learned of the places on her girlfriend’s body where a certain touch could render Clarke whimpering and wanting. She explored and mapped Clarke’s body with her hands and her mouth until she knew how to make it sing with pleasure. She fell helplessly in love with how Clarke always responded to her touch. This is how she knew that Clarke wouldn’t have wanted to stop at the one orgasm, that her body would seek more and Lexa was always more than happy to give what Clarke needed. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll take good care of you,” she murmured reassuringly, moving down Clarke’s body and pressing tender kisses as she went. 

She sighed in relief at the gentle caress of Lexa’s tongue, feeling it drag diligently over her swollen cunt and up towards her clit making her gasp at the touch. Clarke felt the stirrings of a second orgasm when Lexa’s moan vibrated right through her body. Her hands went to tangle in silky, brown locks as she conjured up the image of Lexa with that vibrator in her gorgeous, pretty mouth and it spurred her on further. It was an image that Clarke was sure to never, ever forget. “God, baby, I’m already so close,” she whispered, her voice cracking when Lexa finally slid her tongue inside her. 

It didn’t take long for Clarke to come this time around but she still felt her toes curl at the orgasm coursing through her body. But Lexa didn’t stop, her tongue was still so insistently gentle on her clit and she gasped when she felt those long, talented fingers sliding inside her. “Oh god, fuck me,” she sobbed, arching her back and moving her hips to Lexa’s fingers. 

Her thrusts were slow but deep; Lexa revelled in every choked gasp that fell from her girlfriend’s lips every time she curled her fingers. Adding a fourth finger had been a tight squeeze but Clarke was still so wet and her pussy clenched tight around her fingers and so eagerly. “Just a little bit more, baby,” she murmured, placing a comforting hand on Clarke’s thigh. 

Lexa sat up on her knees, her fingers still going and her green eyes raked over her girlfriend’s body. Clarke’s back was arched with her breasts pushed up, and Lexa could see beads of sweat trickling down her stomach. She licked her lips and bowed down to drag her tongue over the smooth flesh, listening to her girlfriend moaning deeply. She eventually reached the dip in between Clarke’s breasts, gave it a gentle peck before nuzzling into the soft skin. Lexa continued mapping her mouth over her girlfriend’s chest and onto her neck where she sunk her teeth. 

Incoherent mumbles were fast spilling out of her lips and she wrapped her arms right around Lexa as her girlfriend bit into her neck, sucking on it until she was satisfied that she left another mark. Her hips stuttered when the brunette grinded over her thigh, coating her with slick heat. Her legs trembled and shook when Lexa laid her body over her, pressing their bodies together. And then, Lexa’s fingers were curling at  _ just _ the right angle and at  _ just _ the right time and Clarke chased that feeling. She chased it tirelessly, fucking herself harder on Lexa’s fingers until a full-bodied warmth shot right through her and she groaned so loudly that Lexa had to kiss her to muffle the sounds. 

Lexa kept her fingers inside her girlfriend, reveling in the tight heat and the way Clarke’s inner walls pulsed around them. She slowly pulled away from the kiss and she peered into Clarke’s half-lidded blue eyes. Her girlfriend was still panting a little heavily and she waited patiently as Clarke slowly caught  her breath. “Good?” she asked, chuckling when she got a satisfied hum in return. “I’m gonna pull out, okay?” she warned before very slowly doing so. 

She groaned tiredly as Lexa slowly slid her fingers out, her breath catching when her girlfriend took her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean. She felt a faint stirring of arousal coming back but she ignored it because there was no way she had enough energy to keep going. She tapped on Lexa’s hip instead. “Come on up here, baby,” she said, urging her to sit up. 

“You aren’t tired?” 

“Mmmm, I am, but my mouth isn’t though.” She smirked lazily at her girlfriend, watching her swallow thickly before she began crawling up her body. She rounded her arms over Lexa’s thighs to keep them in place when Lexa’s pussy was over her mouth. She held on firmly to Lexa as she sunk her teeth into an inner thigh. She sucked and licked until a visible red bruise appeared. She licked up her girlfriend’s thighs, humming happily at the wetness that was dripping  out, at the scent surrounding her, and at the taste coating her tongue. She could never get enough of how good Lexa felt on her tongue and in her mouth. It was addicting, intoxicating. Clarke tugged Lexa down and she eagerly lapped her tongue over Lexa’s damp folds and up to her clit. She groaned when Lexa’s fingers tangled in her hair, keeping her head in place as she rocked her hips desperately over Clarke’s mouth. 

Lexa knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She was already halfway there by the time she was four fingers deep inside of Clarke. And as she felt Clarke’s tongue pushing to slide inside her, Lexa couldn’t help herself. She did her best to keep most of her weight off Clarke but her girlfriend’s cool tongue just felt so  _ achingly _ good inside of her hot, sopping pussy that Lexa tugged and pulled at blonde hair as she fucked Clarke’s face. 

She watched in fascination as Lexa moved her body over her mouth, watched as Lexa’s perky breasts bounced in the air, watched as Lexa arched her back in reckless abandon. Seeing Lexa like this never failed to make her heart flutter wildly in her chest. These were the moments that Clarke loved, the moments that she  _ lived _ for, when Lexa would lose whatever control she had left inside her, when Lexa would whimper her name like a constant prayer, when Lexa’s every breath came out in breathless, high-pitched moans. Clarke knew that once she reached up to Lexa’s breast, once she twisted and pinched a hard nipple in between her fingers, Lexa would scream and she would cum hard into Clarke’s mouth, because, as well as Lexa knew and loved her body, she knew and loved Lexa’s too. 

It happened after a combination of Clarke’s relentless tongue on her swollen cunt and Clarke’s fingers roughly pinching on her nipple at the same time. Her pussy had throbbed so intensely from the attention and Lexa came with a shout, her orgasm rocking right through her that she gradually fell in a boneless, breathless heap next to Clarke. They were both panting heavily as Lexa curled her body around Clarke’s, placing her head over her girlfriend’s chest and listening to her racing heart as she laid her arm over Clarke’s stomach. She murmured contentedly when the blonde tenderly brushed her fingers through her hair. 

“Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“We should bake Anya thank-you cookies.”

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr or twitter, same username, :).


End file.
